


Zebra Fodder

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Card Games, Comedy, Competition, Conspiracy, Crack, Duelling, Elections, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Hamburgers, Humor, Japanese Culture, Jokes, Politics, Puns & Word Play, Rivalry, School, Student Council, Students, Vomiting, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Zebras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Rook makes his case for Student Council President. His pitch may have difficulty resonating.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranze & Rinnosuke (Yu-Gi-Oh!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Zebra Fodder

Zebra Fodder

Author’s Note: Set during episode 4. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Summary:

Rook makes his case for Student Council President. His pitch may have difficulty resonating.

* * *

“If elected, I will use my position as Student Council President to promote Rush Duels! Furthermore, I’ll expose to you, my adoring supporters, the secret Student Council has been keeping from you since last election!”

Elementary schoolers rallied around Rook in the main foyer. They were amped Rush Duels could permissibly be held on school property, but this public smearing aroused their homage as well.

Was Sogetsu Gakuto not the master of control and _yameruler_ of scheduling he presented himself to be?

“What secret? He better not mean the running in the halls thing!” Romin weighed in.

“A conspiracy? Hooou, sounds interesting!” Yuga tippy-toed to see the podium.

Ranze and Rinnosuke bowed, oaths forever pledged to the former president.

“Gakuto-sama, at his current pace, candidate Kamijo Tatsuhisa will –” the vice president chafed.

The incumbent shrugged collectedly. “Let’s hear what Rook-kun has to say.”

“But sir, mudslinging?” his secretary argued, only to be shushed by the Sogetsu-style fan.

Rook hadn’t a chance in a blue moon. Gakuto had honoured the conditions of his Duel with Yuga, so Rush Duels weren’t in jeopardy. All that left was Rook and his overvalued personality.

Gakuto welcomed the challenge.

“Ex-president, the tripe you’ve been buying for the school pantry, it’s cheap stuff, isn’t it? The hamburgers taste like zebra!”

One must question how Rook knew what _zebra_ tasted like.

“You caught me, Rook-kun! As a cost-saving measure, I’ve been feeding you zebra meat!”

Queasiness spread through the assembly. Everybody then remembered their much-loved representative loved a good joke.

Pity Rook seized on the worst scenario. He found a bucket and _hurled_.

Once the votes were counted, Rook had another reason to feel sick.

“Cheer up, Rook.” Yuga rubbed his discouraged friend’s back. “You tried.”


End file.
